You Are Such A Weirdo
by Professor Alice Song
Summary: "You are such a weirdo!" exclaimed Beca moments before she put her arms around Jesse's neck and snogged him senseless. Set just after Bellas perform at the finals and Jesse says "I told you, endings are the best part." Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"You are such a weirdo!" exclaimed Beca moments before she put her arms around Jesse's neck and snogged him senseless. When they broke a part she grinned at him as one of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other in her hair.

"Fine with that, so you watched it then?" he spoke, still shocked by the kiss, over the background music being played during the interval.

"Maybe…" she replied as the Bellas and Trebles watched them unknowingly.

"You did, didn't you? I told you!" he boasted moving his hand from her hair down slowly tracing her body joining his other hand on her waist.

"Okay…so…I cried." She admitted gripping on to his shoulders.

"Wait Beca-shut-people-out-and-be-tough cried?" he smiled at her and clapped mockingly.

"Well…" she noticed her fellow aca-groups and turned back to Jesse "…they are watching us." She whispered.

"Well let's give them something to watch." He answered loudly, barley finishing his sentence when he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Aca-scuse me!" interrupted Aubrey. Beca and Jesse pulled away smiling and looked towards the Bellas and the Trebles.

"How may we help you?" asked Jesse.

"You made an oath!" stated Aubrey.

"What?" questioned Jesse.

She turned to Jesse "Long story..." and then back to Aubrey "…but you can't be serious…one I just lead the performance that we kicked ass at and two technically the season is over…so!" she proved to Aubrey while giving Jesse a long kiss.

Before Aubrey could admit she was wrong Beca's father and step-monster stood between the aca-couple and spoke "I see you're not shutting people out anymore."

They pulled apart and Beca stepped over from the row which her and her 'parents' were on and onto the row Jesse was on, in front of her.

"What are you doing here, dad?" she asked looking up at them ignoring Shelia.

"WE came to watch you perform." pointing between himself and the blond next to him.

"Why, you two don't care about me?"

"That's not true; you were amazing and I'm glad we came."

"Whatever!" she said turning away and pulling Jesse around with her. He placed his arm around her waist; a small tear escaped her eye while they waited for the interval to end.

Her father and his wife retreated back to their seats as out of nowhere a voice spoke across the room and the lights turned down.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen...it…is…time…to…revel…the…winner of this year's ICCA."

A man walked onto the stage and spoke through a microphone. "Can I ask these two groups to make their way to the stage?" He read the card in his hand. "The Treble Makers and the Barden Bellas."

"Good luck." Whispered Jesse as he, Beca and their groups walked up to the stage.

"You too." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys it's only short again sorry but I don't feel well so might not be at school tomorrow=longer chapter anyway enjoy._**

**_Alice xx_**

"Up here we have the second place and first place groups." said the man on stage indicating to the two groups behind him. "Let's just cut the chase, the winner is…" he pulled out an envelope from his pocket and opened them, Jesse and Beca looked at each other from across the stage and beamed. "…The Barden Bellas."

The audience went in to masses of cheers. Jesse stepped forward and collated the second place trophy. Aubrey walked towards the microphone and got given the first place trophy she then admitted "I don't deserve to hold this, Beca…" she turned her head towards her and gestured her to come forward she obeyed "…this was all Beca so here." She passed her the prize and hugged her.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage through the mic. The crowd started to cheer again and the acapella groups headed backstage.

Beca chatted amongst the two groups as they congratulated her for her leadership and win. She couldn't find Jesse and all she wanted to do was kiss him and feel him.

"Hey have you guys seen Jesse?" Beca asked around.

"No sorry."

"Nope, not since we were on the stage."

"Hey Million Dollar baby!" Jesse practically shouted as he wrapped his arms around Beca from behind. She pulled his arms from around her stomach up to her chest area kissing his hands.

"Hey sexy!" she replied just as loud.

"Who wants to have a party!" said Benji breaking the silence created when Jesse started talking.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Beca reciting Star Wars to amuse Benji (Star Wars fan) and Jesse.

Jesse turned her around and looked at her in the eyes. "Did you just quote Star Wars?" Beca smiled at him.

"Dude, you have such a cool girlfriend!" yelled Benji.

"Yes, yes I do, the best ever GIRLFRIEND!"

She pecked him on the check and started to walk away; with a click of her fingers the Bella's followed her to the bus. Jesse and the Treble's followed them dumbstruck.

"Beca stopping walking like that it's not fair on me!" He yelled to her indicating to the way she moved her hips from side to side at the same time as she walked in front of him. Stopping in her tracks she turned to him and moved just so their lips were less than a centimetre apart, she then stepped back and carried on walking the way she did before.

"You tease!"

"Nerd!" she replied not looking back.

"You two are so meant to be together." Spoke Chloe.

"Yeah, you've done well, fit bum, nice rack." said Unicycle pointing to Beca.

"Hey, I can here you." Bellowed Beca as she got onto the Treble's coach (since it was bigger than the Bella's).

"I know."

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews please write more and thanks for suggestions . Sorry it's short again but wanted to put it up.**_

The acapella double group were scatted around the middle of the coach chatting, laughing and of course drinking.

"Hey Beca, leave him alone for a minute and come join the party!" shouted Cynthia-Rose to the couple in the back right corner.

Beca sat on Jesse's knee, reluctantly she pulled apart from his lips and pressed her forehead against his, and not looking away from each other's gaze they yelled their reply.

"Okay, we will be there in two seconds!"

"Do we have to go?"

"Shut up let's go, nerd!" She got off of him, and passed him a hand to help him up.

"Tease!" Using the name that was now probably her nickname, he took her hand and they walked further up the vehicle and joined the coach party.

"Oh so you put each other down for a minute." Kidded Fat Amy giving Beca a wink and a nudge.

"Okay so we are drinking and eating but, this isn't a party!" complained Beca.

"Beca's right! Hey Trebles this is what losing feels like!" Amy said in a jokey tone, while getting a handful of crisps and throwing it them at various Trebles.

"Oh, it's on!" shouted a Treble.

Next thing any of them knew, food was flying left, right and centre. Everything was pretty under control until a massive burrito went soaring through the air from Jesse hand and THUP hit Beca flat in the face. She fell on to the floor and winced with pain. Everyone stopped in their tracks and crowed round her. Jesse helped her.

"Are you okay?"

"Erm...yeah."

"I think we need to stop!" yelled Donald from the front, where he was driving.

"Yeah." agreed Jesse.

"Okay one thing…" Beca took the cheesecake out of Amy's hand and smothered it in Jesse hair. "…now we're done..." she smiled "…paid back!"

Everyone laughed, including Jesse, and returned to their seats.

When they arrived at the hotel they were all staying at. They all agreed to have showers to get the food off them and meet in the lobby in half an hour. After a long discussion the girls convinced the boys to have an hour to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know it's short again, but I'm 13 I have a lot of stuff going off at school. I'll try and update today or tomorrow.**_

_**Alice x**_

_**Please review they mean a lot.**_

Beca sat in the chair in her hotel room, wrapped in a towel, in front of large wall mirror above a dressing table suffocated in make-up and accessories. She smiled as she brushed and dried her hair.

_Her and Jesse! Finally!_

When her hair was soft silky and brushed she began to apply her make-up, deciding that however hard she tried she wouldn't be able to straighten her hair in time.

"Hey, you nearly ready?" shouted Amy from the bathroom.

Beca continued to put on her make-up and think about her boyfriend; therefore she was oblivious to Amy talking to her.

Amy started to click her fingers in front of the smitten daydreamer; quickly Beca snapped out of her trance almost poked herself in the eye with her mascara brush.

"Amy! What the hell?"

"Oh, so you are alive!" Amy mocked.

"Shut up!" said Beca with a smile.

"Thinking about **Jesse!**" she emphasised the last word and wrapped her arms around herself, pretending to hug herself.

"Shut up!" she repeated.

"You nearly ready?" she asked again.

"Yeah just need to put my clothes on." She stated while walking to her small suitcase and began to rummage through it.

"I'm sure Jesse wouldn't mind if you didn't put your clothes on." Beca ignored her.

She pulled on a black vest top, a pair of black jeggins, her black socks and boots. She grabbed her denim jacket and she and Amy left their room to meet the others downstairs.

"Looking hot Beca who's that for?" annoyed Amy as they stood in the lift.

"Jesse, we're gonna have sex in our room tonight." She shot back.

Amy shut up while they walked from the lift to the Lobby. They were the first there.

"Where is everyone?" asked Beca.

"Right here babe." Answered Jesse wrapping himself around her from behind.

"Oh get a room." Said Stacie as her and everyone else entered the Lobby.

"Not ours." Added Amy quickly.

"Or ours." Agreed Benji.

"Get lost all of you, or do you want to see what got me locked up?" replied Beca and then kissing Jesse.

"Whoa she's going all hard-core on us!" announced Cynthia-Rose.

"You betcha!" replied Beca pulling away from Jesse.

"This party can't go on to late our flight is at 12 tomorrow, and we have to be there 10." Informed Aubrey, not being able not to take control.

"That's okay me and Beca have our own party to attend to!" said Jesse.

Beca elbowed him.

"Come then, where's the bar?" asked Donald.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry forgot to add thanks abbie for the idea of the food fight._**

**_I'm up for suggests but I know where I want this story to go, so if it doesn't fit in with it, sorry._**

**_Alice xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry short again but two updates in 1 day is usual for me so here you go!**_

_**Alice xx**_

As they all found a big booth for them all to sit around they decided it was the not best idea to drink so they all ordered fizzy drinks.

"Do you think we should have the proper party when we get back?" asked Chloe.

They agreed accept Jesse and Beca who were a bit preoccupied in the corner. They all saw them, exchanged a look and shouted together.

"JESSE! BECCA! BREATHE!"

The snogging pair let go of each other and turned to face them with massive grin on both of their faces. The group rolled their eyes.

Beca's smile slowly disappeared as she saw her farther and a certain blonde entered the bar and wave to her.

"Beca, are you okay?" Jesse followed her gaze and saw what she did.

"If you'll excuse me." Said Beca getting up from her chair.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Jesse.

"No thanks, I need to do this alone." She replied not losing her stare with the people who just entered.

Jesse and the others watched Beca at the other side of the room.

"Dad, Shelia."

"Maybe I caught you at a wrong time last time." Beca sighed lightly and looked down. "I…we…"

"…are really proud of you." Interjected Shelia.

"You guys really are?" spoke Beca in timid voice.

"Yes we are and I was wondering if you…wanted to…"

"I want go back next year!" interrupted Beca knowing what he was going to say.

She hugged him and surprisingly Shelia.

"I wonder why, you've not done bad!" said Shelia looking over at Jesse.

"No I haven't!" agreed Beca also looking over at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry for the wait, but I'm behind on my reading as well as my writing. Anyway please read and review!_**

Beca walked to the booth where everyone was quiet and waiting for her to explain what happened.

"We're not friends but we have made peace, okay?" Beca answered the unsaid question wanting to change the subject. Everyone lingered then continued with their conversations, well everyone but of course Jesse.

"Bec, are you okay?" Jesse whispered in her ear giving her shivers.

"Yeah, I'm okay…"she said leaning on his chest, looking up at him. He pulled a I'm-unconvinced face. "…really I am." She managed to convince him so that they joined in with the discussion the rest of the group was having.

"…yes I think Beca should be first on the karaoke!" said Fat Amy loudly, so Beca would hear.

"What? No way!" Beca shouted.

"Come on!" pleaded the rest of the group.

"Why me?" asked Beca thinking of an excuse.

"Please…I'll sing with you." said Jesse.

"Okay then." sighed Beca.

"Yes!" cheered everyone excluding Jesse as he was too busy kissing Beca.

Amy wrote their names down on the list along with 'random song' next to it, so the song was picked at random.

They listen to some singers, who weren't the best, but to be fair they were in a hotel pub.

"Beca and Jesse, singing…'I need you now' by 'Lady Antebellum'."

Beca and Jesse looked at each other and made their way to the stage hand in hand. The room filled with claps and cheers from their group as the music started up.

Beca started into the microphone:

_"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore."_

Then Jesse joined in with her:

_"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind."_

Beca:

_"For me it happens all the time."_

Both:

_"It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone and I need you now,_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,_

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now."_

They sang beautifully together moving with each other to the music, finishing with:

_"I just need you now."_

The pub erupted in cheers and Beca and Jesse pulled themselves into a kiss.

On their way back to their table they were stopped by a small, plump man.

"You two have amazing voices and sound perfect together." said the man.

"Well…thanks." replied Beca snuggling under Jesse's arms and trying to get round him to their booth. He stopped them.

"My name is John Platt and I own a record company. Are interested in getting signed?" spoke John handing Jesse a card into Jess's free hand.

Beca was the first to answer. "Sorry but I want to produce music not sing it, anyway we're still in collage."

"Well give me a call if you ever need a job." he finished and then walked off.

When they sat back down and another started to sing, they explained to their friends what happened.

"Wow!"

"I guess you guys have something you can do after collage."

At that moment Jesse's phone began to ring. He looked at it and gave Beca a kiss on the head before walking to a corner to take the call.

The group started to talk about where everyone was going to sit on the plane tomorrow, when Jesse walked back to the table.

"Hey Bec, my parents saw you perform and kiss me and well…they want to meet you…properly."

Beca froze in thought.

"They are in the lobby now."

"Let's go."

"Okay…wait what?"

"I want to meet them."

"This way Million Dollar Baby!" Jesse took her by the arm and led her out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**_So sorry about the late updated I have had loads to do lately, anyway please read and review and if you want go on my FictionPress account under the same name._**

"What if they don't like me?" asked a nervous Beca as she and Jesse walked down the hall to the lobby. "What if they are mad at me for what I did to you?"

"Beca they want to meet you so just relax." reassured Jesse lacing his fingers with hers.

Beca sighed a sigh of relief, just when they heard a warm women's voice speak. "Jesse!"

Jesse's mother and father pulled their son into a hug and Beca stood awkwardly watching them trying to keep a non-nervous smile.

"We are so proud of you 2nd place!" said his mother.

Pulling away from them Jesse put an arm around Beca.

"Of course this must be the famous Beca!" emphasised his dad and along with his mum hauling her into a hug away from Jesse.

"Oh…kay." stuttered Beca surprized by the hug. When they let her back into Jesse's arms she got a better look at them.

His mum was a bit taller than Beca (which it wasn't hard to be) with bright green eyes and a loving smile adding to her soft gaze. She was fairly thin and had caramel curly hair that fell down to just past her shoulders. He husband was the same height as Jesse. He obviously worked out like Jesse as well, he had brown eyes like Jess, and in fact Jesse was the spitting image of his farther the only change was that you could see the age distance between them.

"You were amazing! Are you the group leader?" asked his father.

"Not at first, Mr Swanson, but I was for that song." She told them.

"Oh please, call him Paul and I'm Karen. Well, you were incredible!" said Karen. Jesse coughed purposely and loudly. "And so were you!"

"Thank you, Karen and Paul."

"Yeah thanks Karen and Paul." added Jesse trying to be clever.

"That is mum and dad to you, don't get cheeky." said his mother rolling her eyes. "Honestly if he's like this around you, how he 'the geek' managed to get you 'the princess' is beyond me."

"Oh he is, but let's just say he's my dork." She smiled back nuzzling herself into Jesse.

"Look at that Jesse, you have a keeper." laughed Paul.

Jesse chuckled and bopped her on the nose while saying "Yeah well from now on you're my tease."

"Jesse, your parents!" hissed Beca.

"It's okay we've heard worse, so not surprising." told his mother rising her eyebrows at her son and rolling her eyes.

Beca smiled awkwardly, moving closer to Jesse.

"Oh I remember what I was going to ask the two of you, Paul."

"Oh yeah. We were wondering if Beca, you want to stay with us for the summer holidays."

"Errm well…"

"I'm sure Beca wouldn't want to be at our house with all my brothers and sisters..."

"I would." she interrupted Jesse.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" asked Karen.

"My Dad and step-mum our going away for the first 4 weeks, and my mother is a…my mother won't miss me."

"Oh erm okay then, we will probably see you in about a week then." said Paul.

"Bye." replied Jesse giving his mum a kiss on the cheek and his father a hug before they walked out of the hotel waving goodbye.

Jesse let what Beca nearly slipped go and started to walk her back to the bar where to their surprize Fat Amy and Bumper were doing a duet to…

Bumper-Don't don't you want me

Fat Amy-Don't you want me

Both-You know I can't believe it when you say that you won't see me

As they sang everyone relaxed for the first time in a long while and boy was it over-due.

* * *

"Nig (kiss) ht (kiss) Jes (kiss) se (kiss)"

"Nig (kiss) ht (kiss) Be (kiss) ca (kiss)"

"Got to bed!"

"Yeah for the love of god!"

Was heard from each room the contained their fellow Aca-bitches.

"Fine!" yelled Beca, pulling Jesse down for one last song and then the couple untangled themselves off of each other, Beca's legs unwrapping from Jesse's hips, Jesse's hand letting go of Beca's ass.

Walking back into her room, Fat Amy was laid on Beca's bed when she shut the door behind her.

"Amy why are you on my bed?"

"I don't know Flat-butt, maybe because I want to know how Jesse's hands feel on your flat-butt." Said Amy giving Beca wide mischievous smile

Beca mirrored and sat next to Amy put her mouth to her ear to whisper.

"You will never know if you don't get off my bed."

* * *

In a room a few doors down Jesse was being integrated about the same thing but you know in the guy way.

"Is it nice to hold? Is she a good kisser? Anything?" questioned Unicycle.

"Do you have an obssestion with my girlfriend's ass for some reason?" joked Jesse

"Yeah!"

"Go to bed." said Jesse ending the subject.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Having a writers block really need some suggestions, the next chapter is the congratulatory party.**_

_**Please PM me or leave a review.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Alice!**_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
